Fighting for Survival
by AngiAN
Summary: Lara and Eric don't know too much about each other even though they meet a lot of times. But after the Endurance wrecked in a strange island, both will have to work together to survive the danger that is lurking them in that place. (M mature for violence and language)
1. Chapter 1: The storm

**Hi everyone! After finishing my two stories about Bioshock Infinite, finally I can start a new one about Tomb Raider. I had this idea since I played the game and long time ago I wanted to work with so I hope you like it. This fic is about the reboot and will be explained from Lara and OC's point of vision (specially from the second). **

**After this little explanation, I'll let you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>As I walked to my room, I looked at my iPhone something relaxing to listen. I was suffering a really bad headache from some time ago and despite having taken something for the pain, I needed some sleep. Maybe I've spent too much time in research on the triangle dragon and should have rested. It could also be due to the bad weather from outside. Anyway I needed some sleep. Suddenly I noticed someone getting on my back and gave a sigh.<p>

'Hey Sam.' - I said simply as she got off me.

'I think someone is with some bad mood.' – said looking at me.

'My head hurts and I need some sleep. That's all.' - I said running a hand over my face.

'Perhaps that is because you've spent too much time closed in your room reading books.'

'Sam, don't start again.' - said giving a long sigh. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her again. Sam was going to protest but suddenly the ship made a sudden movement and both rushed grab something.

'Are you okay?' - I asked to Sam when it happened.

'Yeah. Although that movement has been strong.'

'Everything all right out there?' – both looked up and saw Eric approaching at us.

Although I had seen him in other expeditions in which I went with Roth, we almost always went in separate groups and talked very little. This time we were together again and, even meeting each other inside the Endurance for more times, I still knew very little about him. He had short dark hair, light grayish blue eyes and had a black earring on his left ring. From what I know, he was the same age as me, was very tall and had a strong physic. Although I'll never admit this aloud, much less in front of Sam, he was very handsome.

'We're fine. Though the storm seems to have worsened.' - I said as I looked around a little uncomfortable and heard another thunder.

'Yeah. The sea is getting really choppy and it seems that we will be like this for some time. Be careful.'

'Sure. Same to you.' - said Sm with a smile. He also smiled and left. When he disappeared, Sam looked at me still with that smile.

'What?' - asked when she didn't say anything.

'He's pretty hot.'

'So…?' - said raising an eyebrow.

'You know that I've caught him looking at you several times during our meetings with the crew?'

'Sam...' - I called her feeling tired. Not again...

'I'm just saying maybe you should take advantage and talk with him.' - said almost pleadingly.

'See you later, Sam.' - said walking to my cabin and Sam kept insisting. After entering at my room and closing the door, took a deep breath and smiled. This girl will never change.

. . . . .

Sam watched as Lara left and sighed as she went to her room. She wanted the best for her and Eric was a very good match. Even she would went after him but when she meet him for first time, she knew he was for Lara even though she wouldn't try anything.

'Those two will end up together. I know.' - muttered with a confident smile.

. . . . .

(_Eric POV_)

The ship moved violently again and I staggered. The storm was getting worse and for quite a while was having bad feelings. Hopefully soon we will get out of that storm and keep moving without problems. Now I think, Roth told me he wanted to talk to me.

As I moved, suddenly I heard a loud thunder and the ship moved violently. I leaned against the wall and looked around frowning. That wasn't good and I felt that bad feeling again. I moved carefully down the hall and then there was a strong shake and that made me hit the wall. I fell to the ground and winced when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Then I saw that the lights were gone and the warning ones were on. Okay, now this wasn't good at all.

I got up and moved quickly. I had to find the others and see that everything was fine. As I moved, I heard a loud and deep metallic sound and the boat shook violently. I hit the walls and despite the blows, I forced myself to move forward. As I walked, I saw movement at the end and hurried to go there. Then I noticed another strong shake and looked down. I watched as the ground began to rise and slowly pulled away. Suddenly the surface broke sharply and I fell backwards. In front of me I saw the boat broke in two and the other part began to get away. From the hole I could see the violent storm and the sea hitting the ship violently and water entering inside. With some problems I got up and walked away from the hole. I had to go to the other side and the only way to do that was jumping.

'Shit...' – I cursed. Mentally I prepared myself to run and then I heard knocks behind me. I went back and saw they were coming from the door that was leading downstairs. From the small window I saw it was flooded with water and Lara who had tried to open the door but she was drowning and was going to faint. Quickly I turned the wheel and opened the heavy door. Then I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

'Lara. Lara!'- I called her while slapping softly her cheeks and she coughed water. When she finished, she looked up and saw her relief.

'Eric...'

'C'mon. We have to move.' - I said as I helped her up. Then I heard someone calling us and looked up. From the other side of the boat I saw Roth pointing us to jump. The ship was moving away but if we hurry, we could get there. Then I looked at Lara and saw her fear. - 'We can do it.'

She looked at me and still saw her insecurity. Then she closed her eyes and opened them after a few seconds. I saw determination this time and she nodded. After that, both ran with all our might and when we reached the, we jumped.

* * *

><p>(<em>Lara POV<em>)

I was terrified. But it was the only way. Eric and I ran with all our strength and jumed once we reached the edge. In that moment, the other part of the ship was leaning down and that allowed me to reach Roth so I reached my arm to get him and he did the same. When I went to fall, he took my hand while with the other he grabbed a tube to keep his balance. I looked next to me and in the middle of the heavy rain I saw Eric trying to grab at something in the broken edge of the boat but his hands were slipping and was about to fall.

'Hold on!' - said Roth and saw his despair as he wasn't able to help him. Then Eric's hands couldn't hold more and he fell to the sea. Then I saw terrified as my grip was failing and Roth did his best to try to hold.

'Hold on... please ' - he said desperately. Then my grip failed and I fell. I heard how he cried my name and I moved my arms in an attempt to hold on to something.

Then I hit the water. Everything was dark and felt the force of the storm in the sea. I swam up and when out, I breathed but then a wave hit me and went back to sink into the water. I didn't know how many minutes had passed or where I was. I could only hear the loud roar of the waves and the thunder that appeared repeatedly, illuminating the dark sky. After a long time that seemed like an eternity, I noticed that my feet touched the ground and hurried to follow. When I finally felt I could stand, I leaned and I moved across the sand to leave the water. I collapsed and started coughing all the water I swallowed. God, I can't anymore... I need to find the others. Then I heard voices and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw Reyes, Jonah and the others who were on a hill. I went to call them but then I saw I wasn't alone. I recognized Eric who had been dragged there by the water and he was unconscious.

'Eric!' - I called him as I hurried to approach to him. When I arrived, I put my ear on his chest and didn't hear his pulse. Quickly I began to perform CPR and pressed my lips to his to give him air. Then I repeatedly pressed his chest and looked desperate at him.

'Come on. Wake up...'

After giving him air and pressing his chest over and over again, his body suffered spams and began to cough. Quickly I turned his body to help his coughing and rubbed his back.

'There, that's it.' - I said trying to calm him and felt relieved. While he calmed, I got up and looked around. This place... Where were we? Suddenly I felt a blow on my head and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>(<em>Eric POV<em>)

I didn't know what was happening. I tried to open my eyes several times to see what was happening but my head hurt so much that I couldn't keep them open for much time. I just know that something or someone was dragging me along the ground and couldn't move.

I remember that after falling from the ship and sink into the water, I tried to reach the surface but I know nothing more about what happened next. I only know that after waking up, my lungs were burning and started coughing water. Also I heard Lara's voice in the background but when I thought I was going to recover, I felt a strong blow to my head. When I woke up again, I felt a strong dizziness and a severe headache. I could hardly keep my eyes open and finally ended up falling unconscious. All I remember is I was being dragged and was immobilized.

When I recovered a little, I didn't know how much time had passed or where I was. I just know that my head was hurting like hell and my body was... Wait, something wasn't right. I noticed I wasn't on solid ground. In fact I noticed that I was hanging... from my feet. Suddenly I opened my eyes and looked nervously around. I hanging from the ceiling and the floor was several meters away from me. I tried to move but I noticed that something was immobilizing me. I struggled with the fabric and then I saw Lara hanging next to me in the same way.

'Lara. Lara! Wake up!'- after calling her several times, she moaned and finally opened her eyes. When she realized the situation, I saw panic in her eyes and then looked at me.

'Eric! What happened? Where...?'

'I don't know where we are. All I know is we have to get out of here somehow. Do you think you can rid of it?'- she tried to struggle from her grip but failed.

'Sorry, I can't do anything.'

'There must be a way to get rid of this.' - said looking around. With some effort I could look behind me and saw a large sack hanging next to an altar filled with candles. - 'I think I have an idea but it will be very dangerous.'

'What have you thought?' - Then I started to move and tried to push the other sack. - 'What are you doing?'

'I want... to burn… that!' - said moving and started hitting it. This moved to the altar and quickly it burned. Cursed when I saw it disappeared so fast but then I saw that it had burned a thick fabric that was hanging from a pole that was next. - 'Okay. We have to get to that fire and burn our sacks. It's the only way to get rid of them.'

'This is going to hurt...' – muttered Lara nervously but I knew she approved the plan.

'I'll do it first' - Again I started to move and I leaned toward the mast. I felt the heat of the fire each time I approached and did my best to stay calm. When I touched the fire, my sack began to burn and struggled to free myself.

'Careful!' - warned me Lara. I moved my arms desperately and finally noticed the grip loosened. Then I moved my legs and finally got rid of the bag. I fell and hit the ground hardly, causing me to lose my breath. - 'Are you okay?'

'Yes... give me... a second.' - I replied while trying to catch my breath and grimaced at the pain caused by the blow. I struggled to get up and looked up. - 'Okay. Your turn. I'll catch you.'

Slowly Lara moved to the mast and when her sack touched the fire, I heard her crying and struggling desperately. I saw how she fought and when I saw she was falling, I got ready to take her. When she reached me, I took her but the force of the fall caused me to fall. When I hit the ground, I felt a sharp pain in my side and cried

'SHIT!' - I cursed as my body arched for the pain.

'Are you okay?' - Lara rolled off of me and looked at my wound. After calming down for a second, I sat down and saw an iron was stuck just above my waist. Lara touched the area to examine it and I hissed. – 'It seems that it hasn't hit any vital organs but we have to get off that.'

'Okay. Do it.' - She carefully picked up the end of the iron and looked at me. I nodded and she started pulling. I clenched my jaw hard to keep from screaming when I felt the pain was growing and then she pulled out the iron. I couldn't handle any more and let out a cry as I fell to the ground and arched my back for the pain.

'Easy, easy.' - Although the pain was still intense, I calmed down a bit and tried to get up but I stumbled and Lara grabbed my arm. - 'Can you walk?'

'Y-yes. Let's go.' - I said feeling a little dizzy but I shook my head and forced myself to move. Lara passed my arm around her shoulders and both moved to the only way forward. We were in what looked like the inside of a cave and it was very narrow and full of debris. We passed to another large area where there was a strong disgusting odor and saw something that left us pale.

'That's... shit...' - I muttered when I see the body of a man hanging in front of an altar, like a sacrifice.

'Oh god, no... no, no...' – muttered Lara very nervous. We moved quickly around the room, trying not to look at the body but then I noticed the place was full of remains of bones and skulls. - 'What is this place?'

'A place of someone who is really mad.' - When we moved into the next passage, Lara took a torch that was hanging on the wall and kept going. With the fire, Lara destroyed a barricade that was blocking the way and kept moving forward. Then we heard something in the background and both stopped.

'Did you hear that?'

'Yes. It must be that one who have brought us here.'

'Hopefully we have not heard.'

We went through a narrow passage to get to another room but we find the way blocked by another barricade.

'Damn. There's no way out.' - I said looking around for something useful.

'Wait. I have an idea.' - Lara went to a platform where a mast wrapped with cloth and a wooden totem. Lara burned the totem which burned the cloth and then I noticed the barrel of gasoline that was at the end of the mast and was next to the barricade. Smart girl. Lara went down quickly and told me to cover. Then the barrel exploded and the explosion cleared the truck.

'Let's go.' – said Lara as she rushed forward and both went on our way. We saw that the only way forward was a narrow tunnel that was starting to sink and we hasten to pass. Since I was injured, Lara let me go first and then she followed me. Suddenly a man appeared behind her and grabbed her.

'Get off me!' – She cried as she tried to struggle and I rushed to help her.

'Hey! Let her go now!'- I said taking her arm and started kicking that asshole. Lara also hit him and both finally were able to send him away. I dragged Lara through the tunnel and just when we came to the other side, a huge rock fell and blocked the path to the enemy. We listened as he called us and both have a relieved sigh.

'Are you okay?' - I asked as we recovered.

'Yes. Thank you.'

We moved down the narrow hallway and then we found a flooded passage. This time I pointed Lara to advance first and we moved with some difficulty until we reached solid ground again. We passed a waterfall and the torch was turned off.

'Not now.' - cursed Lara.

'We'll find a way to turn it on.' - Then we entered to another flooded room and I realized that the tide was moving the water. - 'We have to find a way out of here. Maybe we can take advantage of the tide in some way.'

'Let's see what we can do.'

We walked down the cave and saw a platform that rose above and a forklift that was hanging from the ceiling but was tied to the ground by two posts. While Lara lit the torch thanks to a lamp that was there, I destroyed the posts and the lift rose. Then I saw that the structure was connected to a grid that was in the water and collected the debris from the sea. Then I saw where there was the only way out, there were barrels of gasoline along with some giant mines and I had an idea.

'This can become very dangerous but I have an idea. I want you to jump the lift and make weight to make the grid rise and pull the debris inside that cage.'

'Okay.'

She gave me the torch and went up through the platform to jump to the lift. After several seconds, the debris collected by the grid cage fell. While Lara went back to the water, I approached the torch to the debris and they started to burn. I pushed the cage and this threw them to where the mines were. Quickly I went with Lara and both went to cover from the huge explosion. I saw that it caused a big hole on the wall and saw light in the background.

'Come on!' - I took Lara's hand and dragged her toward the opening while the whole place was falling apart. Just when we were going to follow that exit, a large rock fell and blocked the passage. - 'Damn it!'

'There's another one!' - said Lara and I followed her.

Both ran with difficulty into the other exit but suddenly the ground shook violently and sank under our feet. Lara and I fell down to a narrow tunnel and crashed against branches and debris until we reached solid ground. With some problems, we got up and kept running to the only way forward and saw the walls were collapsing. Shipwrecks fell and smashed the ground and we were forced to use our reflexes to jump at the right time to avoid to fall into the void. When we were on safe ground, a huge rock was falling slowly to the ground and we hurried.

'We have to pass before it falls!' - I told to Lara and both hastened to drag and move to the other side. Then the mad man from before reappeared and grabbed Lara's leg.

'Let go, you bastard!' - yelled Lara as she kicked him and I, after seeing the rock was leaning over us, I pulled her with all my might to the other side. Then, when the rock was going to hit the ground, Lara finally got rid of him and the man was crushed to death before he could follow us.

With no time to assimilate what just happened, we ran with all our strength through the cave that was shaking more and more. Then we jumped to a step and we grabbed at what we could. I saw that Lara had serious problems holding her grip and slid down. Just as she was about to fall, I dropped the torch and grabbed her hand in the last second. Both watched as the torch fell to the void but there was no time to lose.

'Come on!' - I pushed my arm up to rise Lara and she grabbed onto something. Both dragged ourselves up as fast as we could and the light from the end was the only one that allowed us to see. Then we saw a huge rock falling down and both rushed to go aside to dodge it. We moved again and suddenly a rock fell in front of us and quickly I grabbed Lara's waist and dragged her aside. After that, we climbed again and saw that the exit was close but each time it was getting smaller.

'Fast!' – cried and both made a last effort to reach the top. When we were a step away from the light, we jumped there and crawled across the floor. Gasping, both saw that we were out and collapsed while we felt relieved.

'Thank god...' - I muttered between gasps. Both were dirty, exhausted, bruised and in my case I had an ugly wound. But what mattered is we're alive. After several minutes in which we recovered of what happened before, Lara stood up and helped me to get up.

'Are you okay?'

'I feel like shit but I'm alive.' - said with a small smile but winced as I felt another sharp pain from my wound. - 'What about you?'

'I suppose I could have been worse so I can't complain.' - Then we both looked at the landscape that had in front of us. We were on a cliff and saw down large rocks with shipwrecks from different centuries, plane crashes...

'Where are we?' – asked Lara frowning.

'I don't know but something tells me that this place has trapped a lot of people.' - said looking at the storm that had hit us before and was getting away in the end. In that moment we couldn't imagine that we were going to live the most dangerous and impossible adventure of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>As this is the first chapter and just shows the beginning, maybe it shows little and was a little slow (even though Lara and Eric already suffered a lot in so short time lol) but promise things will get interesting in the next chapter. I'll try to post the next one soon and please, post reviews and share your thoughts (it helps to write faster in my case).<strong>

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting

**Hi everyone! I'm back with new chapter that it may not have too much action but will be a transition to the most intense part of the story (if you layed the game, you know what I mean). Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>After escaping alive from that cave and assimilate where we were, we began to walk down the cliff. We have to find a way down from there and try to find someone. As we descended, I noticed that my wound burning and knelt one second.<p>

'Sure you're okay?' - asked Lara.

'Yeah... although I have to treat my wound before it gets an infection.' - said grimacing.

'Maybe we can find something useful if we keep going.' - She helped me up and both kept walking. Then she stepped forward and pointed under the cliff.

'Look. A lifeboat. But where are they?'

'Probably they walked into the island. Hopefully we will find them soon.' - I said as I leaned on a small tree and after recovering, kept walking. Then we found a good jump and a lying tree that could serve as bridge. - 'Walk you first. I will weight so the tree doesn't move.'

'Okay.' - said Lara little nervous. Carefully, she climbed the tree and slowly walked down the trunk. I rested my knees on there to avoid it could move and waited patiently. Lara had some trouble keeping her balance because of the wind but finally she reached the other side.

'Okay. Now my turn.' - I said as I stood up. I took a deep breath and put a foot on the trunk. It was narrow and very irregular so it was difficult to walk on. The wind neither helped me and considering that I was wounded, it was very difficult to keep the balance. Lara looked at me and leaned forward.

'Come on. You're close.' - said in calm voice. I moved slowly and although I was nervous, I focused. Suddenly I felt the pain of my wound returned and I fell on my knees. I heard Lara's gas as she feared the worst but raised a hand.

'I'm fine.'

After a few seconds, I returned to my feet and tried to ignore the pain. Again I went to move and as I was close, Lara gave me her hand and helped me get at the end. I gave a long sigh of relief and touched my wound. After checking that everything was fine, we continued again. After turning a corner, we found a waterfall and an old airplane hanging in the middle. We tried to find a way to the other side but found nothing. Unless...

'Perhaps we could use that plane to get to the other side.' - I suggested although in my mind it didn't look like a great idea.

'There is no other way to go so we have no choice.' – said Lara with a sigh of resignation. We approached and used one of the wings that was fallen to the plane. - 'I want you to go first. You're hurt and perhaps need help.'

'Okay.' - I don't like my injury affects me so much but it caused me problems and knew Lara was just trying to help me.

I slowly walked to the edge and looked up. Where once the windows of the main cabin were now there were only still bars of the structure. After breath several times, I jumped to the nearest bar and slowly I began to climb the aircraft. Every step he took, listened as the creaking structure and that made me nervous. Also my wound itched and grimaced but kept going. I hurried to get to the top and then I moved through the wing of the plane. When I reached the end, I jumped to the ground and gave a sigh of relief.

'Okay, Now you. Be careful.'

She nodded and after several seconds, she jumped to the plane. She climbed and then I saw the structure began to crumble. The bottom fell and Lara cried as she felt no support under her feet. She made an effort to secure her grip again and hurried to keep climbing. Then she reached the wing and saw that this was beginning to lean down.

'Fast! It's going to fall!'- warned her. While she moved, a part of the structure suddenly leaned down and feared Lara could fell but she stayed there. She rushed to move and when the wing was going to fall, she jumped to where I was. I helped her up and quickly moved away before the whole structure fell on us.

'Are you okay?' - I asked as she panted slightly.

'It was close but I'm fine.'

We walked through the only possible way and every time I felt more dizzy and weak. I had to heal my wound as soon as possible or at least bandage it... After jumping a wall, we saw a lot of things scattered.

'That's Sam's pack!' - said as we approached. She looked around and called her several times but had no answer.

'They must have been here.' - said looking all the stuff that was scattered in the ground and looked for something useful. I saw a medical kit and took it quickly but only found some bandages. - 'Damn... Well, at least I can bandage my wound.'

Lara also searched inside Sam's pack found a box of matches, a video camera and a radio. She quickly turned it on and tried to contact someone.

'Sam? Roth? Can anybody hear me?' – asked feeling hopeful but nobody replied.

'If they are here, we must find them. But first we should find a safe place and set up camp.' - I said feeling tired.

We headed to a small easy jump but when we went to pass, the ground sunk under our feet. We try to grab at something but we fell and slid down through a ravine. After getting hit by several rocks and branched, I went to get up but Lara fell on me.

'Sorry.' - She said when she heard my moan. When she pulled away, I tried to get up but the wound hurt too much. – 'We must heal your injury before it gets worse.'

'I know...' - I said as she helped me up and let me lean on her. Then I noticed the rain that fell on us. - 'I swear I had seen the storm go away.'

'Perhaps there are still some clouds around and didn't notice them.'

We started to feel the cold soaked thanks to the rain and hurried to look for a safe place as we saw the lightings breaking through the sky. Then I saw a good cover under a mountain and approached there. After turning, we found a wider area that was well covered by the mountain. Shivering, I approached to the remains of a fire that seemed to have been abandoned. While Lara tried again to contact someone with the radio, I searched several branches and leaves that were nearby. While preparing the campfire, I felt my whole body trembling because of the cold and also felt pretty weak. Lara knelt beside me and gave me the matchbox he had taken before. But when I opened it, I saw that there was only one.

'Of course...' – muttered feeling annoyed. I took it with a trembling hand I went to turn the match close the campfire. When it lit, Lara and I hold our breath while approaching the little fire to the branched and gave a sigh of relief when they started to burn. After adding several branches and make sure the fire wasn't going to extinguish, finally I could sit on the floor. Then the wound reminded me again that it was still there and I complained.

'There is nothing to treat the wound but I should bandage.'

'I found some bandages before.' - I said as I took them out. Lara picked them up and took a piece of cloth to soak it with the water from the rain. She raised the edge of my shirt and carefully cleaned the wound. I winced as I felt the coolness of water and then bandaged me.

'This will protect the injury for some time. Now we just need to find something to heal it.'

After that, she sat next to me hugging her knees and gave a long sigh. We were silent several minutes in which hear the fire burning the branches, the rain falling and the thunders that appeared in the sky.

'We've been lucky.' – said finally and Lara sighed.

'At least we're alive.' - Well said. - 'Do you think we'll find the others?'

'I hope so. Someone had to get to the island.'

'Before that mad man bring us to the cave, I saw Reyes and the others. Hopefully they won't be far away.' – said Lara and noticed her voice getting slower.

Both remained close to try to get warmer and they fire also helped to feel a little better. Watching the fire I felt hypnotized to the point that a soft slumber was invading me slowly. And considering how weak I was injured, I really liked that idea of sleeping for a bit. Then I looked at Lara and saw that she was asleep. Okay, forget about sleeping. After meeting that man in the cave, I had to stay alert and try to be awake. It was going to be difficult but I won't fall. Then I remembered the camera that Lara picked from Sam's pack and took it. After turning it on, I opened the small screen and it showed me the recorded videos.

"_Here's the soon-to-be world-famous archeologist, Lara Croft, in her native habitat_." – said Sam while filming Lara who was sitting on her desk room at the Endurance. - "_She's on the hunt for the lost kingdom of Yamatai, home of the fabulous Himiko, mythical Sun Queen… And ancestor of yours truly._"

"_Sam... this is serious._" - said Lara looking at her.

"_Oh sweetie, I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. Everyone's so on edge! What are you so worried about?_"

"_I'm close to something. I'm sure of it._" - replied Lara with serious gesture and leaned back in her chair. – "_I just don't know if the others will listen... Or even if they should…_"

"_Lara, you know this stuff better than anyone! Seriously. I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I trust you... Roth trusts you! You got this._" – she said trying to cheer her and Lara's gesture relaxed. – "_Now let's take a break, okay?_"

"_Okay, okay! And Sam... thanks._" - said finally with a smile. Then Sam turned away and filmed herself.

"_She's not always this serious, you know?_" – said Sam with a smile and that video ended. I didn't know Sam too much but I do about her endless good mood. Also she tried to flirt with me several times but I wasn't sure if she was serious or just joked.

Then another video played and came out almost the entire crew: Jonah cooking, Roth, Grim and I discussing about football, Lara and Whitman also discussing but they were focused about the expedition, Sam reading a big book, Alex with his computer and Reyes eating.

"_How can you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition, Lara?_" - said Whitman pretty upset. – "_It's not just Sam's family funding us, I've put my savings on the line too._"

"_We've all got some kind of stake in this._" - said Reyes. – "_The funding won't last forever._"

"_That's precisely why we should push east, not west._" – said Lara feeling really confident.

"_No one believes Yama…_" - Grim laughed loudly and Whitman looked at him grimacing. – "_…no one believes Yamatai's that far east. The books simply don't support it._"

"_Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai._" - said then Sam and Whitman became more upset.

"_I've talked to Roth bout this._" – kept Lara insisting. – "_There's no point in following in other people's footsteps, Whitman._"

"_I refuse to bet my reputation on your hunch! I'm the lead archeologist here._" – said and then I noticed Roth looking at him. And he didn't look happy about the way he was talking to Lara.

"_An' when were you last in the field without a TV crew behind you?_" - said Grim as he tasted Jonah's food.

"_I've got 30 years' experience, 2 PhDs, one in East Asian history. So why don't you stick to boats, Mr. Grim?_"

"_Ship, Dr. Whitman. It's a ship. Don't need a PhD to know that._" - replied Grim and I couldn't help smiling. That crazy old man is the best.

"_Look. Going east will take us directly into the Dragon's Triangle. That's where we need to go._" - insisted Lara again and Jonah came.

"_Lara, my little bird, I'd follow you almost anywhere, but that place has a bad energy._"

"_Bad storms more like. Makes the Bermuda Triangle look like Disney World... Sign me up._" – joked Alex but was ignored quickly when Lara spoke again.

"_The stories about Queen Himiko says she could summon storms. Myths are usually based on some version of the truth. What if Yamatai was somewhere in the Triangle itself?_"

"_Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Dragon's triangle._"- said Alex showing the image from his laptop and the storms were pointed as huge patched of colour.

"_That doesn't look good…_"- muttered Sam.

"_If it's wet, I can sail on it._" – replied Grim simply.

"_Oh don't tell me you're seriously cons…"_ – Whitman was going to protest but Roth stopped him.

"_Enough! Reyes is right, we don't have the funds to piss about. It's now or never. Lara's offering fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the captain here, it's my decision. We're going into the Dragon's Triangle._" - said with determination.

"_Why am I even here?_"- said Whitman upset.

"_Why don't stop complaining about everything and let us eat?_" – I said without looking at him. He looked at me and then left the place furious. The video ended with Grim giving me a pat on the back while laughing and meanwhile Roth and Lara began to plan the new route. Whitman... frankly I never liked him. Always with his PhDs, with his reputation and success... That man needs a punch in the face.

I sighed and turned the camera off. I looked back at Lara and confirmed that she was sleeping. I sighed and moved some branches from the fire. I hope that the storm ends soon and finally can walk again. I rubbed my arms and patiently waited.

* * *

><p>(<em>Lara POV<em>)

Saying I was tired was an understatement. Didn't know how much time had passed or if the storm was still there but the heat of the fire had been enough to make me fall asleep. I heard the birds from the trees and my mind finally woke up. I opened my eyes and blinked several times as I looked around me. The storm was gone and the sky was still cloudy but at least wasn't raining.

'Hey.' – Looked next to me and saw Eric. Apart from his small smile, I saw a dark shadow under his eyes and I looked at him surprised.

'Hello... Wait, you've been awake while I was sleeping?'

'Yes.' - said with a shrug. - 'Somebody had to stay guarding.'

'You should have woken me up.' - said annoyed. I really didn't expect him to do that. Now I'm feeling terribly guilty.

'You were too tired. I wasn't going to wake you up.' - said simply. I looked at him more surprised and tried to say something but couldn't find the words.

'Okay. I appreciate that you did that, I really do. But next time I want we agree who will be guarding every night.'

'Okay, okay.'

'Now should search something to eat.' - I said as I stood up. Eric went to get up but forced him to sit back. - 'And you stay here.'

'What? No way.' – he tried to get up again and stopped him.

'You've been awake all night and you're hurt, so you must rest.'

'We shouldn't separate. It's a very bad idea to go alone. You even know how to hunt?'- asked raising an eyebrow. That last one hurt me…

'I didn't go with Roth in his expeditions for vacation. I know what to do.' - I said crossing my arms.

'Okay. And what happens if you find another crazy man like the one from the cave.' - he insisted and I clenched my fists.

'I'll defend myself. Simple as that.'

'You know how to fight?'

'Yes. Can I go now to get food?'- said a little nervous. After several seconds in which he looked at me as if he was evaluating me, he sighed.

'If after an hour you haven't come, I'll go after you. Try not go too far from the camp.'

I nodded and after that I walked away without saying a word. His doubts hurt me. Hell, he has the same age as me and treats me like a child! We went almost in all the same expeditions with Roth and although we weren't always together, he should know nobody gets an easy treatment. Roth always insisted that I must learn to survive so I pretty much knew what I had to do. The only difference is that now I was alone... but I can do it. I was going to prove Eric he is wrong.

I walked through the only possible way and occasionally looked back to make sure he wasn't following me. As I walked, I was a little nervous to notice how strangely quiet everything was. Suddenly a crow flew out form the bushes and scared me but I calmed down quickly. Then I saw something moving in the end and realized it was a deer. As I approached, it ran away and followed it. I came to a fairly large area and then I noticed something that made me more nervous. There was a dead body hanging from a tree and from its appearance, it was there for long time.

'God... what's going on here?' - I murmured very nervous. Then I noticed that the corpse had a bow. I climbed to the roof of the house that was near and then jumped to a platform that connected with the tree branch. I carefully walked through the branch until I reached the trunk to get some support. Then I looked next and saw the corpse swinging. I took a shaky breath and nodded. - 'Okay. I can do it.'

Carefully I reached my arm and tried to get the bow. After several attempts, finally I took it couldn't get it from the body despite pulling several times.

'Come on...' - I mumbled a little nervous but got nothing.

I cursed and reached my other arm to catch it. Now I didn't have support and probably was going to fall but had no choice. After grabbing the bow, I pulled it but instead of getting off from the body, it fell directly and I followed. I winced after I hit the ground and stood up. Then I noticed the body was a few inches from me and quickly stepped away. Its smell was nauseating and several flies were buzzing around. Slowly I approached and grabbed the bow quickly. It was made with flexible branches tied with vines and the rope was a little loose. Despite its condition, could be used.

After taking a quiver full of arrows that was next the tree, I started to look around me in search of the deer that I had meet before. I climbed a small cliff to get a better view and looked around. I saw the deer drinking water in a small creek and got ready. I took an arrow from the quiver and after preparing the bow, I pointed.

"_You can have the best form and technique in the world, but it doesn't mean a thing if you can't focus._"- Roth's words came to my mind and focused. I pointed to the neck of the deer and held my breath. Then I released the arrow. After a few seconds, I heard the groan of the deer and watched as it tried to run but collapsed on the ground. I hurried down and ran to where it was. I found the poor deer lying on the ground gasping for air but then stopped moving.

'Sorry...' - I said feeling very guilty and kneeled next it.

I pulled the arrow from its neck and used it to get the meat. It was difficult but after several minutes getting enough meat and wiping the blood from my hands in the water from the creek, finally I finished. After securing the bow and the quiver on my back, and picked up the meat went to return to the camp. Then I noticed something shiny that was hidden in some bushes and walked there. It was a metal briefcase and after shaking it, it seemed full. Looking inside I realized it was as a medical kit but only a few things could be used. There was only one empty bottle, a few bandages and a tube of ointment. As I looked better the last one, I red it could be used to heal wounds.

'Just what Eric needs.'

I took the cream and the bandages, and I walked back. It started to rain again and hurried to go there. When I got to camp, I took a shaky breath and walked to the fire. Eric was sitting beside the rock wall and was leaning against it. As I approached, I saw that he was asleep. I decided not to wake him up and took the meat. Using some sticks and some stones finally I could start cooking the food.

Minutes passed in which I cooked and gave more fuel to the fire. The sky was overcast and before I knew it, it was dark. I couldn't avoid noticing that the weather of this place wasn't right. The atmosphere was weird and had bad feelings all the time. Anyway I decided to forget about it and focus on something else. I turned on the radio in case someone talked or asked for help and went to get more branches for the fire. When I returned, I saw Eric was still asleep and gave a sigh. I couldn't blame him... He stayed awake all night just to let me rest and I was still surprised about it. I really appreciated his gesture... but his doubts about my skills hurt me. Then I heard a groan and looked at Eric. He moved a little and then opened his eyes.

'You're finally awake.' – I said as I seat in front of the fire.

'Where comes that smell?' – then looked surprised at the meat. - 'Oh, you did it.'

'You better don't underestimate me.' - said as stoked the fire. Still cheating on me, damn you…

'How did it go?'

'Great. I've found many useful things, like this bow.' - I said showing it.

'That's cool. Where did you get it?'- said as he examined and tested the rope.

'From a... dead body.' - I said crestfallen.

'Oh, god... I'm sorry.' - said leaving the bow and noticed he felt guilty.

'It's okay. At least I could hunt deer and get the meat. I also found this.' - I said giving him the ointment.

'What is it?'

'It was in a medical kit. The expiration date has disappeared but it says it could be used in wounds and had curative effects, Also found new bandages.'

'That was very convenient. Although I prefer to work on this after eating. I'm hungry.'

'Thank you.' - I said without looking at him again. I noticed his gaze on me and as he smiled.

'Next time I'll go hunting and you'll have more food as thanks.'

Still didn't look at him but had to make a great effort to smile. He had a very special humor but he was very gentle. I moved the sticks that held the two pieces of meat that were being cooked and gave one to Eric.

'Here you have.' - He took it and after giving a bite, sighed.

'It isn't the nicest food the world but at least we have a hot meal.'

We ate for a few minutes in silence as the sky darkened. The meat was a little insipid and but it was the best we could get in this situation. If we could only find the others...

'So the old man trained you.' - said Eric suddenly and looked confused at him.

'Who?'

'Roth. From what you said before, I understand he trained you.'

'Yes. In the expeditions I went with him, he taught me many skills. From the most basic lessons of survival to how to knock down a giant.' - I said with a small smile but this disappeared quickly. I wanted to find him so bad. He's the only one who knows what to do in a place like this...

'It seems we have something in common.'

'He also trained you?' - He nodded and frowned slightly. - 'Never have seen you training with him and we met in several expeditions.

'For certain problems I couldn't always go with him. But he trained me personally when he had some time.' - Then he grimaced and touched he's wound area.

'We should treat your injury.'

After finishing eating and cleaning my hands, I approached to him with the ointment. He rose a bit the edge of his t-shirt and helped him to take off the bandages he already had. Then I opened ointment's container and after checking it was okay, I put it on the wound. While I gently massaged around the wound, he hissed.

'Itches...' - said grimacing.

'That means it's healing.' - I said trying to not smile. While working, I had to make a great effort not to look at his well-shaped abs. He definitely had very good physical... After smearing the other side of his wound, I helped to bandage it again. – 'I may not have an immediate effect but should help to heal it. Just be careful while moving.'

'Thanks.'

After securing the bandage, gently touched it to make sure everything was okay. Then I looked up and met his eyes. Then I looked at my hand that was just above the bandage that covered his abs and felt my cheeks burning.

'Uhm... That's all. I think this will be enough.' - I said turning around and tried to distract myself keeping the ointment. If Sam had seen me like this... She would be talking about this for a whole month or more and suggesting other things. I sat in front of the fire and Eric did the same next me.

'Hey, about before...'

'_This is Conrad Roth, captain of the Endurance. We are shipwrecked on an island inside the Dragon's Triangle._' – both jumped as we heard the radio and I hurried to catch it.

'Roth!'

'_Lara!_'

'You're alive!' - I said relieved and felt he was going to cry.

'_Easy, easy. Are you okay?_'

'Yes. Eric is with me. '

'_Eric?!_'

'Hey old man.' - he said taking the radio.

'_God... how are you boy?_'

'I got hurt but I'm okay.'

'_I'm so glad that you're both right. What happened?_'

'We were on the beach but fell unconscious and woke up in a cave. There was a crazy man... also a dead body.' - Explained Eric and I felt myself getting down slowly. All the strength I showed before was gone.

'_Oh, god... Where are you now? Are you safe?_'- Eric went to answer but I couldn't take anymore.

'It was horrible. It's all my fault, this is all my fault.' - said while a few tears fall down my cheeks.

'Don't say that.' - said Eric trying to calm me down.

'_You two, listen to me. I sent an SOS from the Endurance before I abandoned her. Hopefully some caught it. I've spoken to the others. We're regrouping at my location._'

'Please come...' - I begged. Right now I didn't have the strength to continue.

'_I have to stay here._' - I closed my eyes and gave a shaky sigh as I listened Roth. - '_Lara, remember when we climbed Snowden? You said the key was knowing that all you've got to do…_'

'…is keep moving...' - I added remembering my own words and I knew what he meant.

'_I know it's hard but you can do it. You two, remember everything I've taught you. Try to find a way to climb the mountain and get to my position. Keep the radio on and never separate. If something happens, call me. And Eric..._'

'Yes?'

'_Take care of Lara. Please..._'

'I will.' - He promised. After that, I got up and went for the bow but Eric stopped me. - 'Don't ever say that everything is your fault.'

'But-'

'NO.' – said with serious gesture and put a hand on my shoulder. - 'Let's get out of here and find the others, okay?'

After looking into his eyes for a few seconds, I took a deep breath and nodded. I can do it.

'Lets go.'

* * *

><p><strong>As I was writting the chapter, I must admit I had certain accident I found funny: while writting about Eric, sometimes I called him Marc. If you read my Bioshock stories, you'll know who I'm talking about lol I guess writting about the same OC three times affected me. If in the next chapters you see I did the same mistake, please tell me and I'll change it quickly.<strong>

**See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: New enemies

**I'm back! Sorry this update took so long, I decided to take a small break due to uni works and other things. Now I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>'How are you?' - asked Lara and I knew she was asking for my wound.<p>

'I could be better but at least the wound received some treatment. Thanks again by the way.'

'No need to thank me.' - Said with a smile and then we went silent. Then she sighed and looked uneasily around. - 'Roth said we should look for him...'

'I don't know if we should go now. It's getting dark and we shouldn't move during the night.' - Then I heard something in the background and frowned. - 'Do you hear that?'

'Yes. It seems... music?'- she suggested confused.

'It comes from where you went to look for food. Did you see anyone?'

'No but there was a small house though it was closed when I was there.' - said thoughtfully. - 'Should we go and have a look?'

'I don't know... Maybe there could be a survivor or someone who can help us...'

'...or another crazy man.' - said little nervous. - 'But we won't know if we don't go there.'

'You want to go?' - I asked to be sure.

'Let's go.'

'Good.' - said getting up and picking things. - 'If we re fast, we'll still have some light to move.'

'By the way, the bow...'

'Keep it yourself. You're the one who found it first.' - I said with a smile. She smiled and put it on her shoulder with the quiver. We walked along the way leaving Lara to guide me. As we advanced, the tune sounded louder and clear. - 'We're getting close.'

'There's the house.' - said pointing to the small building after reaching the end of the road. I saw that its door was open and light came from inside besides the music that sounded louder.

'It seems that someone has been here. '- I said trying to see something from the outside but didn't see anything or anyone. - 'Hello? Anyone there?'

'It seems there's no one.'

Slowly we approached to the house and walked inside. It was a very small enclosed space and light came from a single torch that was hanging on the wall. I went to an only hound on the ground and looked down. I picked up the torch and approached it to saw bars on the wall that served as a ladder.

'We could go through here.' - Suddenly I heard a slam and both turned. I saw that the front door was closed and Lara went to try to open it.

'Damn it! I can't open it.' - said after trying to open the door several times without success.

'Now we have no choice.' - said with a sigh and looked at the hole. - 'I'll go down first just to be careful. Follow me closely.'

Carefully, I went down the bars slowly descended the narrow, dirty hole. When I got to the ground, I saw I was in a narrow half-sunken tunnel. When Lara reached the ground, she noticed a white mark shaped like a sun that was in the tunnel's entrance.

'What are these markings?'

'No idea. But we can go through here.' - I said pointing the tunnel. We walked there with slow pace due to the water and I put the torch high.

'Can you repeat why we're doing this?' – asked Lara after giving a long sigh.

'Because there was hope of finding someone.' - said grimacing and along the way we saw more strange markings. As we reached the end, I felt an intense stink. - 'Ugh... something smells very bad...'

'Smells like... something dead.' - said wrinkling her nose. When we reached the end of the tunnel, we came to a small room where there were skulls: from animals to people. - 'Oh god... this is insane.'

'There's a door.' - I went to try to open it but the handle was too hard to open it physically. - 'The damn thing is too strong.'

'There must be something that can help us.' - said Lara looking around. Then I noticed that next there was a small room blocked by a barricade. I pulled out all the boxes and sticks that blocked the way and suddenly the stench became more intense.

'Uggh... oh shit... I know where the smell comes.' – said covering my nose.

'Oh, no...' - muttered Lara when she saw what was inside. Pieces of meat were hanging from hooks and there were remains of dead animals and skulls everywhere. We literally pray that the meat that was there wasn't human. At the end we saw a gramophone playing the music we were listening and next a table with more meat and something looked like axes. As I approached, a disgusting wave came to me and covered my nose again.

'This is insufferable.' - said shaking my head. I took the axes and walked out quickly. After recovering my breath, I watched the tools. The tool itself was a handle with a blade attached with thin cords. It looked strong. - 'They look though and we can defend ourselves with these.'

'We could also try them to open the door.' - She suggested as she grabbed one of the axes. I walked to the door and put the blade in the handle.

'Let's see if it works.' – I tried to force the handle and after a few seconds, this finally moved and suddenly the door opened. - 'Okay. Let's continue.'

We passed another half-flooded tunnel and reached the end where there was no other way out except to go up by another stairs. Slowly we went up and came to what seemed another small building like the first.

'It seems that this is used as a shortcut.' - said Lara as we walked out.

'And has been used recently. That could mean that someone is near. Hopefully he or she won't be far.' - Then I heard voices and I hurried to turn off the torch.

'What are you doing?'

'Someone is there. I don't want risks.' - I said staying alert. We moved silently through the only possible way and I heard the voice of a man and a girl talking.

'That voice... Sam?' - muttered Lara and saw her hope but I stopped her.

'Wait. We should be careful for now.' - Despite her excitement, she nodded and moved stealthy. As we approached, the voices became clearer. Like Lara, I also recognized Sam's voice or at least sounded like hers. When we reached a rock wall, we stayed close and looked at Lara. She nodded and slowly moved to peek. Then I saw Sam and I relaxed.

'Eric! You did it!'- said as she noticed me.

'Sam! Thank goodness... '- said Lara and she went to approach to her but then we noticed the man sitting next to her. He used a long staff to get up and looked at us as we looked at him suspiciously.

'It's okay, he's one of us.' - said Sam.

'Sorry if I startled you. This place would make anyone a little jumpy.' – said the man with a smile. I don't know what Lara thought but I don't trust him. – 'We just spoke to your crew… They're on their way.'

'Look, he bandaged my foot.' - said Sam in another attempt to calm us.

'It was the least I could do. My manners, I'm sorry... I'm Mathias… A teacher by trade…' - said offering his hand to shake it but I didn't move. There was something about him that I didn't like though apparently seems nice.

'Eric.' - Replied simply and he understood that was all that he was going to get from me.

'Lara.' - Although she doubted, she ended shaking his hand.

'Not really cut out for island life, I'm afraid.' - he joked.

'You two should sit. You look exhausted.' - said Sam with a smile. Lara went to sit next to Sam but I didn't move.

'I'll go take a look around.'

'What? Now?' - said Sam very surprised. - 'It's very dark and not safe.'

'I just want to make sure everything is fine. And maybe I'll find others.' - I said simply. Lara went to protest but then sighed. She knew it wouldn't work.

'Don't make it too long.' - said looking into my eyes. I nodded and walked away from the camp.

* * *

><p>(<em>Lara's POV<em>)

I watched as Eric walked away and gave a sigh. Sam was right. It wasn't safe to walk while it was dark but when I looked at him, I knew I wouldn't change his mind and decided to not protest. If I learned something about him is that he was very stubborn and it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise. Just look how I've had to insist to let me go to get food. I just hope he's careful...

'So all this time you've been alone with Eric...' - I looked at Sam and saw her smile.

'Nothing happened.' - said instantly knowing what she was thinking and she smiled.

'Oh, don't be like that. At least it must have been interesting to be with him alone.'

'If trying to survive has been interesting...' - I said giving sigh of exhaustion.

'You're too pessimistic.' - She complained and looked at her.

'I'm not pessimistic. We have been in serious danger several times.'

'Your friend is just trying to cheer you up.' - said Mathias and gave another sigh. He was right.

'Sorry. It's just I'm too tired right now.' - I said hugging my knees.

'It's okay.' - She said with a smile. Always so positive even if the situation was very difficult.

'Sam here was just telling me about the Sun Queen.' - said Mathias and rolled my eyes. That story again...

'Right, Himiko!'

'Can you tell me more? I'm intrigued.'

'Well, believe it or not, a couple thousand years ago, Queen Himiko pretty much ran things in Japan.' - explained Sam and I couldn't help chuckling.

'She loves telling this story…' - Sam smiled and returned to talk.

'Himiko was beautiful, enigmatic but also ruthless and powerful! Legend says...'

I knew every word she was going to say. She told that story so many times it was impossible not forget it. While she talked, I noticed my eyelids weighed and gave a sigh. Thank God I found Sam. Now we just needed to find a Roth and the rest of the crew. Then I looked where Eric went. I hope he returns soon...

* * *

><p>(<em>Eric's POV<em>)

I walked slowly and paid attention to what was around me. Though everything was very dark, I hoped to find someone from the crew. But after several minutes walking around, all I saw was small rodents running when they noticed me and little else. I sighed and turned around. I better get back. Also don't want to leave Sam and Lara alone with that man, Mathias for so long. I don't know why but I don't trust him. There's something about him that I don't like...

As I walked back, suddenly stopped when I heard something. ¿Voices? I tried to find where they coming from and followed the sound. Hopefully it will be the others. After everything that has happened, I needed good news. As I approached, the voices became clearer and noticed that there were several... and mostly men. I moved carefully through the bushes and tried to see who they were. It was a group and from their appearance looked like survivors but something told me they have been here for long time. Also they carried bows and guns. They were very well armed.

'The boss told that he will come back soon. Someone should stay around to wait for him.' - said one of them.

'Yeah. Meanwhile others should go to clear the way. I heard that another ship has wrecked.'

'Great. Hopefully we will find any woman and start with the damn ritual.' - Ritual? What the hell are they talking about?

'What if this doesn't end well as the last time?'

'Well, keep waiting. That's all we can do.' - After that, several men left and only two remained.

'Hey, what do we do if we find any survivors?'

'Take them and take everything they have.'

'And if they try to flee?'

'Kill them. But don't hurt the women.'

'Hey, at least I could have some fun if I find one. Long time I don't see a woman...'

'Well, having some fun won't hurt.' – said the man laughing-

After hearing that, I walked away slowly as I felt all my body tense. Shit... Shit shit! I have to go back for Sam and Lara as soon as possible. If these guys find them... No! I can't allow that! Trying to make as little noise as possible, I moved quickly between the bushes and made my way back. But then I saw another group of hunters and stopped. They had flashlights and looked through the trees and bushes, clearly searching for survivors. Shit... I took my axes and walked away, getting further and further into the bushes and hiding in the darkness. I can't allow they discover me.

* * *

><p>(<em>Lara's POV<em>)

I didn't know for how long I was sleeping. I tried to listen Sam but thanks to the heat from the campfire and exhaustion, I ended falling asleep. I was so tired... Suddenly I heard a loud thunder and opened my eyes. I looked around and...

'Sam? Mathias?' - I called when I saw I was alone. I got up and I kept looking around me. - 'Eric? Where are you?'

I left the camp and kept looking. They can't be far. They can't left me alone like that! And Eric? Why he hasn't returned?

'Sam! Shit!'- said as I felt more nervous as the storm roared and rain soaked me. I went down the road to look for them and suddenly something caught my leg and felt a sharp pain. I fell down as I cried and saw my leg had been caught by a bear trap. Although it had no teeth, the damn thing was very strong and I couldn't get rid of it as much as tried open the damn thing.

'Sam! Eric!'- I called them hoping they'd appear and kept fighting against the trap. Suddenly I heard howls and stopped what I was doing. Wolves... and I had the feeling they were coming here. I left the trap and quickly took my bow and an arrow. Okay, focus... I looked into the bushes and watched as they moved. I watched carefully and suddenly a wolf jumped out at me. I quickly pointed at it and fired without hesitation. The animal flew after receiving the arrow and fell in the ground, apparently dead but I didn't care in that moment. I kept myself focused in the brushed that kept moving and prepared to defend myself again. Another two wolves came out and eliminated them quickly. I didn't know how I was able to react so quickly but I must kept doing like this if I want to live. After looking around and see that for now there were no more wolves, I left the bow and went back to try to open the trap.

'Over here! I found Lara!'- I looked up and sighed in relief when I saw Reyes.

'Reyes!' - She came to me while Jonah, Alex, Whitman and Grim followed her.

'Let go.' – she ordered it and pointed his gun at the trap. She shot the bait and then the trap loosened its grip. Jonah then came and finished opening the trap and freeing my leg.

'It's good to see you, Little Bird.' - He said with a smile as he helped me up.

'I'm so glad you're here. Are Sam and Eric with you?'

'Weren't they with you?' – asked Whitman and shook my head.

'Eric went to look around and Sam was here... with that man, Mathias.' - said while using the bow as a support to walk. – 'I've fallen asleep and when I woke up, they were both gone.'

'Why the hell that boy would go alone..?' - muttered Grim angrily referring to Eric.

'We must find them.'

'Uh, w-wait, what about Roth?' – said Whitman and he was right. We also had to find him.

'Okay. Let's split up.' - said Reyes. - 'One of us go with Lara and meet up with Roth, the rest of us should fan out and look for Sam and Eric.'

'I'm going with her.' – said Alex.

'No, no… let, let me.' - said suddenly Whitman, surprising everyone. Reyes looked at him unsure.

'You know how to use one of these?' - asked showing him the gun and he took it.

'It's… it's been a while. It-it's all coming back to me.'

'Get to Roth. We'll find the others.' – said Alex as she hurried to leave with Reyes and Jonah. I tried to walk but my leg hurt and was limping badly.

'You going to be okay?'

'Yes. I probably just need to rest for a few minutes.' - Whitman offered to support me to walk and accompanied me to the campfire. After arriving, I sat on the ground and gave a sigh.

'You sit, uh… you sit here. I'll, uh… I'll check up ahead.'

'Okay.' – I replied as I massaged my ankle and tried to calm the pain. While leaving my leg rest, I remembered one of the things I picked up when I went to look for food. I reached into my pocket and finally found it: a small daily. I had thought it might be useful and could write all my memories of what's happening in this place. As did my father... I shook my head and opened as I took the pen it had.

'Let's see, how do I start?' - I muttered thoughtfully. After having a clear idea, I started writing. - 'This is Lara Croft, and archeologist from The Endurance…'

* * *

><p>(<em>Eric's POV<em>)

After moving between the bushes, I stopped a second to look back and sighed relieved that they weren't following me. The hunters had become more insistent in seeking for survivors and avoid them had become really difficult. But I couldn't let them to discover me. Not after seeing how they caught a man and got shot in the head despite his pleas. These guys were very sick. I don't know why they did this but I couldn't allow get caught by them. Now I needed to look for a weapon, just to be ready in case there were problems.

Then I saw one of the men walked away and saw that he was going to pee. He wore a bow and gun, just what I needed. I moved slowly through the bushes and stood right behind where the hunter was. After making sure that his mates weren't paying attention, I moved to him stealthy and prepared myself. Quickly I caught his neck with my arm and with my other hand covered his mouth when was going to scream. The man tried to get rid of me but I stayed strong and dragged him into the darkness. He struggled hard and tried to call for help but my hand stopped him and with my arm I tried to choke him. After several minutes that seemed endless, my enemy stopped moving and finally fell unconscious. I rushed to hide the body in a safe place and took all his weapons besides the goods that he may have. After securing my new weapons and looking like the rest of the enemies weren't aware about what happened, I took a deep breath. Now I was ready. Time to find the others.

* * *

><p>(<em>Lara's POV<em>)

After writing my journal and making sure I could walk without problems, I went to look for Whitman. I found him in front of the entrance to a great temple, watching some white markings on the large door.

'These are fascinating!' - He said as he pointed the markings.

'I've seen these before...' - I said as I remembered the marks from the tunnel. - 'They must be ritualistic.'

'This female image is particularly interesting.' – He said pointing the larger figure. I walked over and touched the mark to see it the paint was still fresh.

'Looks like it was made quite recently.'

'By those islanders, no doubt. Judging by the wrecks out there, they were once like us… survivors… Remarkable!'

'Yes, well, let's hope we don't become murderers too.' - I muttered after remembering the crazy man from the cave.

'See if you can move the other one.' – said Whitman pointing one of the wheels that opened the door as he took the other one. Seeing that there was no handle, I took the axe and went to use it. But when I when to turn the wheel, the axe creaked.

'Shit. It won't take the force. I'll have to find something sturdier to torn it with.'

'Must be something around here we can use.' - Then he went to the door and ignored me to refocus on the markings. I sighed and walked to watch for something useful. I tried to look for branched that could be used as handle but I also wanted to modify my axe. After looking around, I found a small box between some brushes and was surprised that inside there were remains of tools, duct tape and some other useful things.

'Just in time.'

I spent some time to use everything I could to strengthen the axe and after trying it several times, I felt satisfied with the result. I went to the door and motioned Whitman to get ready. I put the reinforced axe in the wheel and this time I was able to spin the wheel. Together we turned the mechanism until the door was opened. After releasing the handles, this began to go down to close again and we rushed to go to the other side. When the door closed, I gave a sigh. There was no turning back.

'That female figure on the gate. Given the age of the symbols, it could be the Sun Queen…' – said Whitman as he walked down the road and I gave a sigh. Focused on what only he cares and ignoring the rest, as always. I followed him as I lit a torch with one of the lamps that lit the way.

'Himiko?' - I suggested. - 'Are you sure you're not channeling Sam, Dr. Whitman?'

'How about if we keep walking?' - I smiled. He will never admit something like that. He's too proud to do so. Then he sighed. - 'Okay. Well, there's no doubt, Himiko had power. Some say shamanistic. Elemental!'

'A woman wields that much power and sooner or later it gets called witchcraft.'

'We shouldn't discount anything, even what may seem to us, irrational. We still have to learn about the world.'

'You sound like my father...' - I said with a sigh.

'It could be one hell of a story, Lara.'

'No if we don't live to tell it.' - After climbing the road, we finally arrived to flat ground.

'Come on. Let's see what we can find.' - said Whitman approaching to a statue lit by candles. I also approached and noticed something strange. - 'Incredible! It is Himiko!'

'But look, the bowl, the candles... Why is she still being worshiped?'

'This island, it must've once been part of Yamatai! You were right, Lara!'- realization came to me and my eyes widened.

'The lost kingdom!'

'It's like finding Atlantis!'

'But this is real, Whitman. We're not standing on a myth.'

'No, we're standing on a gold mine!'

Why he has to think about money now? Suddenly I heard a crack and we got alert. I turned and saw a stranger approaching to us. Whitman raised his gun and pointed at the man who raised his hands.

'Come, quickly, your friends are hurt.' - He said but I wasn't convinced.

'Yes, probably by them!'

'Get back!' – warned Whitman. Then we looked up and saw another man pointing at us with his bow.

'They can't be trusted!' – I told to Whitman but I noticed he was trembling. - 'You still have a gun.'

'I don't want any trouble.' - said suddenly and stopped pointing to the man.

'No! What are you...!

'We'll come, but I insist that afterwards, you take us to whoever's in charge!'

'Whitman! What are you doing?!'

'Be quiet! I'm handling this.'- he said as he put his gun on the ground but by no means I was going to leave this in this way. I took my bow and an arrow but suddenly a man jumped at me and knocked me down. - 'No... please!'

'Get off!' - Shouted while trying to get rid of the man who put my hands on my back and tied them.

'Just… just go along with them, Lara. Do… do whatever they say.' - said Whitman trying to calm me but it was too late. My captor lifted me off the ground and took my bow. Then he spoke in Russian with his companion and then pushed me to move forward. Damn you, Whitman... How could you surrender so easily? Now we were in big trouble... well, me at least. I didn't know where Sam and Eric were, the others were away (and hopefully safe) and now I was caught by this people. Damn Whitman...

After several minutes forced to walk a path that I didn't know, we reached an area where there was lots of ash. Then I saw fire in the distance. What were these men doing? We came to a small group and saw another hunter in front of several men who were kneeling with their hands tied.

'Who are you people? What do you want with us?' - I asked to the Russian and I received another push to point me to keep walking.

'Lara!' - Suddenly called me one of the hostages and then I recognized the men as part of the crew of The Endurance. He rose but the hunter came and knocked him to the ground.

'Don't hurt them… please!' – I begged but the Russian pushed me against a tree. Suddenly he approached to me and began to touch my shoulder and talk with a suggestive tone. All my senses became alert. No, I can't go through that... I made as I stumbled and went to fell but he caught me and cornered me again against the tree. Fear came over me. I don't know what to do... I... I don't know what to do!

'Not! Let go of her! Let go of her!' - Shouted one of my crewmates. Suddenly we heard movement and saw the three of them running, surprising our enemies.

'Lara, run!' - Told me one of them while trying to escape but suddenly the Russian raised his gun and fired.

'Oh no! No!'- I cried while the Russian gave orders to his companions and they ran after the others. Suddenly he turned and hit me hard in the face, causing me to fall to the ground. As I complained, I listened as he threatened in his language but I didn't understand anything he said. As I laid on the floor, I saw him walk away to find other peers.

When he disappeared, I saw my chance and I hurried to get up. In the distance I saw several enemies watching around with lanterns and hid behind a wall. I moved stealthy, trying to avoid they could see me. I heard how they talked about me and how they had noticed I was gone. I had to move fast and find a safe place as soon as possible... As I walked, I heard shots and like hunters reported that they had caught some survivors. I didn't understand what was going on... why these men were doing this?

As I moved and dodged the hunters, more of them appeared and it seemed like they were everywhere. I lie if I say I wasn't afraid. I was terrified... But I had to stay alert. If I could free my hands...

Suddenly I saw two hunters and hurried to hide behind a wall. I listened as they shot with their weapons and went away after several seconds. When I saw they were far, I walked into a hollow and leaned against the wall. I saw the lights of the lanterns moving around and stood still. Then I heard footsteps and look at one side, seeing the Russian. I turned my head, hoping he wouldn't see me. Then he spoke and, thought I didn't understand anything, I knew he knew I was there. Looking back, I saw the Russian pointing his gun at me and telling me to get out. Okay... Do what he says and I'll think something. Calm down, Lara...

Slowly I went through a gap and made as if to move aside but suddenly he caught me and cornered me against the wall. No, not again! Again he returned for touch my shoulder and moved his hand down to my waist. But before he could do anything, I hit his groin with my knee. Taking advantage that he was hurt, I tried to run but he grabbed my arm and again cornered me. This time he got closer to me and sniffed my hair. I froze when I felt him so close and I hurried to think something. Then I bit his ear hard and pulled away, tearing part of it. As he screamed in pain and touched his ear, I spit what I had bitten and I jumped on him to hit him and take him down. Again I tried to run away but he grabbed my leg and I fell down. Looking at him, I saw he was pointing his gun and this time I knew he was going to shoot. I panicked as I saw his finger was going to pull the trigger but suddenly someone came from one side and run at the Russian. He hit him hardly, making the gun fly and fell to the ground. When he stood up, my eyes widened when I saw it was Eric.

'Eric!'

'Lara, run! – he told me but suddenly the Russian hit him and fell. I hurried to react and crawled to the gun. As I took it I turned to see the Russian running towards me. I aimed at him and fired, hitting him in the leg. But he didn't seem to notice and fell over me. We wrestled and suddenly he grabbed the gun, trying to point it to my face. With all my strength I tried to turn it away but he was too strong. Just when the gun was going to point me, I saw Eric approaching and pulled the Russian away from me, and the gun fell to the ground again. They began to fight and while I tried to catch my breath, I saw the Russian knock Eric on the ground and stood over him to hit him repeatedly. I hurried to go for the gun and just when Russian remembered I was there and looked at me, I shot. The bullet hit his face... and he fell. I heard how he whimpered and my eyes fell on the large amount of blood that came from him. My hands began to shake and felt as all my strength left me. What... what have I done...

'Lara...' - l heard Eric's voice but now I was in shock. I felt like I was going to throw up... Why did this has to happen to me... - 'Lara, are you okay?'

My legs failed and I fell to my knees. The urge to throw up intensified and started coughing. I was so tired of all... The gun, the blood, the hole in the Russian's face… I couldn't take away those visions from my head. While trying to calm my breathing, I noticed Eric's hand rubbing my back and heard his voice trying to calm me down. I suddenly collapsed and began to mourn.

'Oh, god...' - I muttered between sobs. Then I felt Eric's arms around me and pulling to hug me.

'It's okay.' - He said trying to calm me. For a few minutes he stayed there, hugging me and rubbing my back while I calmed. When I finally calmed my breath, I turned away from him and stood up. I took the gun that was on the floor and looked at it. Then I saw the bow that was near the Russian and went to pick it up.

'Lara.' - I turned and looked at Eric. He had a cut on his cheek and another one on his lip besides having a swollen eye.

'Are you okay?' - I asked before he did.

'Yes but...' - said approaching and noticed his concern. - 'Lara, are you okay?'

'No.' – I admitted with low voice. - 'I just want to get out of here.'

'Okay.' - He said. I walked over and when l was close to him, I looked into his eyes.

'Eric.'

'Yes?'

'Don't ever dare to leave again.'

* * *

><p><strong>And here ends the chapter. Things will get interesting after they finally faced these new enemies...<strong>

**Though I have some works, I feel with new energy to write the next chapter so I'll try to update soon. Remember to share you opinions and post reviews! See you soon!**


End file.
